1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to Christmas light apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved Christmas light mounting apparatus wherein the same is arranged for permanent mounting to an exterior surface of a building or dwelling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various Christmas light mounting structure is available in the prior art and exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,821,158; 5,024,406; 4,714,219; 4,769,749; and 3,883,926.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by the employment of a housing structure arranged to afford protection to Christmas tree lights during periods of non-use, wherein the housing is arranged for opening to permit viewing of the light members during the Christmas season.